


The Clutches of Jealousy (rewrite)

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Good for Me Rewrite [5]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Homewell, Jealous Homelander, Party, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Written for the lyric prompt And it feels like jealousy, And it feels like I can't breathe.
Relationships: The Homelander | John/Madelyn Stillwell
Series: Good for Me Rewrite [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048444
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The Clutches of Jealousy (rewrite)

Homelander doesn't like Anderson Ledesma; he loathes him with a passion that burns as hot as the sun. Anderson is smarmy and arrogant, tells cheesy jokes a child would struggle to find funny. Yet he thinks he is hilarious, encouraged by the morons that laugh at his jokes in hopes of getting ahold of some of his money.

The thought of spending the evening having to smile and suck up to him because Vought wants his support makes him want to snap Anderson into tiny pieces. There were other investors; in Homelander opinion, Vought didn't need his money. 

Madelyn seems fond of the dark-haired and wealthy, and much to Homelander annoyance handsome businessman.

Her smiles towards him were genuine, he called her "Maddie," and they hugged, far too much. 

Every time Anderson has his hands on Madelyn, Homelander gets overwhelmed by so many emotions that he forgets how to breathe. He has to use every ounce of restraint he has to stop himself from breaking Anderson's hands. 

The idea of spending the evening watching them together makes him feel sick, the thought of not going and them together alone, makes him feels worse. He has to choose his hell, the torment that he is willing to endure. 

And whichever when he picks Madelyn is the cause of his hell, and he wonders if she someone getting ready, smiling to herself in the mirror thinking about the effect she has on him.

* * *

He's sulking in a corner, everyone else is having a good time or at least pretending they are. It's hard to tell anymore who is acting and who is genuine at Vought. 

Everyone is laughing and drinking, mingling and lying about how great it is to see to the person they slagged off to their plus one moments before entering the building.

Madelyn is making her way over to him, the black dress she's wearing fits perfectly and clings in all the right places. And as much as she looks beautiful in the dress, he thinks she would look better out of it. 

She has that look on her face that says she's going to drag him around the room whether he likes it or not. It doesn't matter she's barely looked at him half the evening. 

No, what Madelyn wants she gets, and what she wants from him she gets sooner or later. 

"You should try smiling because right now you look like you want to murder everyone in this room," Madelyn tells him with a teasing smile. And he can already feel his resolve crumbling. He forces himself to look away from her face, Homelander was determined not to cave in right away. "And funnily enough that vibe doesn't make people want to support us,".

"Maybe I don't care if they support us," He replies, arms folded across his chest refusing to look at her face. Instead, his eyes focus the gold cobra bracelet wrapped around her wrist.

He brought it for her birthday, the fact she's wearing it soothes him a little; the fact she wanted something from him so close to her flesh stirs up feelings he can't explain.

"Aren't you a little ray of sunshine today," she mutters, reaching out for his arm. "Look I know you hate these things. I do, but for me could you at least try,".

She's so close that he can smell her perfume, to everyone else in the room, it looks like the average conversation. No one knows that his heart is beating wildly for her, that he wants to take off his gloves so he can run his fingers down her arm. Feel the softness of her flesh.

"It's just for a few more hours and after we can go to Dante's, have dinner and catch up. I know I've been busy lately but only because this event going well is important to me," her voice is soft, calming with a hint of pleading.

She's saying all the right words, the promise of time together, an explanation for her lack of attention and the hint of pleading just enough to make him want to fix things, make her pleased with him.

It's Homelander weakness, his desire to keep her happy with him, and christ Madelyn knows, and it uses it. Never enough to make him resent her for it. No, Madelyn was more clever than that. 

"I'll smile, I'll charm the shit out of these people but don't leave me to make small talk with anyone alone," he sighs, finally looking at her face.

"That's my boy," she replies, her warm smile making him want to do whatever Madelyn asks to keep her looking at him like that. 


End file.
